O rosto que não sai do meu coração
by TatiHigurasHhi
Summary: Já é dificil p Kagome deixar a era feudal e seus amigos...mas dificil ainda quando tera de partir para sempre...Agora...que rumo tomar?Jully Chan...essa eh especialmente pra vc viu miga!Espero que gostem, pois eh a minha 1ª fic!Kissus...


Seus olhos, naquele momento, se perdiam na imensa claridade do azul do céu. Estava pensando. Pensava o que estava fazendo ali ainda. Já haviam juntado todos os fragmentos. Sua missão havia acabado. Agora, tinha que tomar seu rumo e tentar ser feliz. Mas se perguntava que rumo tomaria. Ir para a casa? Não queria. Alguma coisa a fazia querer ficar lá. Algum motivo. Ou seria alguém? Uma lagrima caiu de seu belo rosto pálido. Começou assim a ter lembranças. Lembranças de todas as batalhas, de todas as lutas e das vitórias que conquistaram. De todos seus amigos: Miroku, Shippou e Sango. Havia passado bons e inesquecíveis momentos com ele mas ainda havia alguém. Alguém mais importante. Um rosto que por muito tempo sabia que demoraria a esquecer. Mais uma lagrima caíra de sua face. Sempre estava lá, para protege-la, para lhe fazer sentir segura, para lhe fazer feliz. Sabia que nunca o teria em seus braços, afinal seu coração batia forte por outra. Sentiu raiva. Queria que ele fosse dela, apenas dela. Não conseguia mais conter tristeza , porém seus olhos inundados de lagrimas não a impediam de continuar pensando. Mas agora seus pensamentos não eram mais de raiva e sim de afeto. Pensava em um sorriso, um sorriso que em pouco tempo havia contagiado seu coração. Por mais que fosse duro de dizer, de sentir, estava apaixonada. Sabia disso. Tinha certeza. Nunca havia se apaixonado antes mas agora tudo era diferente. Por mais que fosse grosso, indeciso ou qualquer coisa que achassem, ela sabia que não era bem assim. Ele sempre a protegera e sempre se preocupara com ela. Além disso, com ele, ela se sentia diferente. Se sentia feliz, segura, satisfeita. Sorriu. Sempre sonhara com um romance de contos de fada, com um príncipe encantado, monstros e o beijo que a salvaria e por mais incrível que pareça, o estava vivendo. Bem diferente, mas estava. É claro que em vez de monstros eram yokais e em vez de um príncipe era um meio hanyou l e nem um pouco romântico. Mas e daí? Era o príncipe dela! O príncipe a qual a havia conquistado e tomado conta de seu coração. E quanto ao beijo...bem não queria pensar nisso. Mais uma vez lagrimas caíram de seu rosto. Lembrou-se do dia em que o viu beijando Kikiyou. Sentiu um aperto em seu coração ferido. É. Ele nunca ficaria com ela, nunca iria ter olhos para a garotinha boba e indefesa que era. E com mais algumas lagrimas tomou sua decisão. Iria embora ... para casa. Iria tentar viver sua vida normalmente e o mais importante, tentar esquece-lo.

Chegou ao poço-come-ossos, mas antes de partir, deu mais uma olhada naquele lugar sereno onde sabia que havia passado os melhores momentos de sua vida, naquele lugar onde morava um hanyou lindo cujo o rosto não saia do coração de Kagome. É era a hora de partir.

Quando já estava entrando no poço, sentiu um braço segura-la forte. Conhecia esse toque, e conhecia muito bem. Saiu do poço e o viu. Estava parado em sua frente. Como sempre lindo e com seu encanto conquistador. "_InuYasha..."_ falou num quase sussurro. Ele pegando com ternura p belo rosto da jovem para conseguirem se olharem falou: "_Você realmente iria embora sem se despedir de mim?_". Não sabia o que dizer e totalmente sem palavras caiu em prantos e o abraçou, abraçou forte, para nunca mais soltá-lo. Como era bom estra envolvida naqueles braços aconchegantes e naquele abraço reconfortante que a faziam se sentir mais segura.. Perdida em meio de seus pensamentos, ao menos sequer percebeu e disse: "_Não quero te perder InuYasha..._". Ele sem jeito apenas olhou-a com caricia e assim ficaram os dois, apenas se olhando por um tempo. Ela olhou profundamente naqueles orbes dourados. Como era atraente. Assim sem reação alguma dos dois, Kagome levantou-se: "_Acho que é hora de ir_". Sentiu-se agarrada. Calafrios subiram ao seu corpo. Agora foi a vez de InuYasha abraça-la. Pegou-lhe em sua cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido com delicadeza: "_E você acha que eu quero te perder minha Kagome?_". Minha Kagome? Só podia estar alucinando. Mas sem tempo de pensar muito sentiu-se envolvida em um beijo fervoroso. E não era um beijo qualquer, era o beijo a qual sonhava todas as noites. Apenas se deixou levar por aquela ardente sensação. "_Te amo InuYasha!_"... "_Também te amo Kagome"_. E ali continuaram deixando que o gosto da paixão e o delicioso sabor do beijo o dominassem. Kagome definitivamente sabia agora que rumo tomar. E era ali, no coração de seu amado _InuYasha..._


End file.
